


GOOD THING

by coloredlove8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, ass eating, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: As Jaehyun thought about it, his head was screaming at him to leave the room. To let Taeyong do this in peace. To stop staring at him like a little creep and just leave him the fuck alone.But there's that saying, Guys Only Think With Their Dicks. So why the fuck would he do what the head that had his brain in it would say.





	GOOD THING

**Author's Note:**

> Master kink is involved in this, but there isn’t any BDSM or things of that sort

Jaehyun was in his and Haechan's shared room. Mark and the demon ran off to hang out with their fellow dreamies. Yuta, Winwin, and Taeil went out to eat. Then Johnny and Doyoung went to go meet up with Ten and Kun. Leaving himself and Taeyong alone at the dorm.

He was busy cleaning his side of the room when his phone started ringing. Jaehyun put the pair of jeans he was folding down and walked over to his nightstand. He picked up his phone, reading "The tall Hyung" on his screen. He answered the call and put him on speaker.

"Hey hyung, what's up?" Jaehyun questioned

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if you can go into my room and see if there is a red pouch in my nightstand. It has Mark's birthday present in it." Johnny answered

"Yeah, I can do that." He answered

"Okay, well, I need to get back. I feel like Doyoung and Ten are going to end up killing Kun if I'm away for too long. So, just call me once you can."

"Will do." 

He heard a beep and his screen flash "Call Ended". He slipped his phone in his pocket before heading out of his own bedroom. He started walking to Johnny's when he realized that he hadn't seen Taeyong at all since the others left. He guessed that he must have taken their free time to get some much-needed sleep. 

With him being the leader he was up first and went to bed last. He had to keep everyone in check. Had to make sure they followed all of SM's rules.

On top of that he had Mysophobia, so he was constantly cleaning everyone's messes. He was making every meal at the dorm by himself when Taeil was too tired to help. 

So Jaehyun decided to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake the older. He needed the sleep, and the younger male decided that he would not be the reason that Taeyong was awakened. 

When he was finally at the room, he grabbed onto the doorknob, twisting it open slowly. He pushed forward, happy that Taeyong and Johnny didn't get one of the rooms where every door and floorboard was creaky.

What he expected to see was Taeyong cuddled into a ball, hidden under his confuter. His hair a wild mess, and cute little snores falling from between his lips.

What he didn't expect to see was Taeyong on his hands and knees. Three of his fingers shoved inside himself. His eyebrows pinched together in frustration. A small bottle of lube on the pillow beside his head, and his skin flushed bright red.

By the fact that he didn't stop, Jaehyun had obviously been extremely quiet like he planned. And the younger knew that he should be that quiet backing out of the room, and closing the door. Then trying to erase that image from his mind.

But no, Jaehyun didn't do that. Instead he felt his pants getting tight as his eyes continued to watch his fearless leader's fingers disappear inside himself. 

His eyes moved up and landed on the older's face. He looked annoyed at something, and his fingers kept turning. Almost like Taeyong was searching for something and he just couldn't find it.

Realization hit Jaehyun like a speeding truck. He was having issues reaching his prostate. 

As Jaehyun thought about it, his head was screaming at him to leave the room. To let Taeyong do this in peace. To stop staring at him like a little creep and just leave him the fuck alone.

But there's that saying, Guys Only Think With Their Dicks. So why the fuck would he do what the head that had his brain in it would say.

He shut the door quietly, walking as slow as possible into the room. He kept his eyes trained onto the older. Letting his feet hit the ground soft as he watched Taeyong's fingers sink inside himself. 

Every second he watched his pants got tighter and tighter. Till he was soon straining against the course fabric.

When he was finally behind the older, he reached his hand out and let his fingers glide over his ass. Taeyong's fingers stopped and slid out of himself. He tried to flip around so he was facing the younger.

Jaehyun grabbed onto his hips, "It's okay hyung. I'm here to help you with your little problem."

He kept a strong hold of his hips as he got onto the bed. Sitting behind him.

"Jaehyun." Taeyong said, something laced into his tone that the younger couldn't place

"Calm down hyung. Enjoy yourself."

"No, you shouldn't-"

"Taeyong." He said sternly 

Jaehyun heard a small whine fall from the older's lips, his hips pushing back a little bit. 

He smirked as one hand left the older's hips, going to ghost over his leader's ass. He pressed his fingertips into the soft flesh. 

"I've always thought you had such a pretty little ass." Jaehyun let out

Taeyong whined again, "How can I have a pretty ass, if I don't even have an ass."

"You don't need to have a big ass for it to be pretty. It's like everything about you. Small, yet so beautiful."

A moan slipped out of him. 

"Oh, does some like complements?" Jaehyun questioned

He let a finger swipe at Taeyong's entrance. His finger already getting covered in lube. He pressed the tip of his finger in, pushing it against the smaller's rim.

"Jaehyunie." Taeyong whined

"What baby."

"Please, don't tease."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

He pushed two fingers inside, scissoring them open. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the velvet walls. Loving the feeling of his leader's walls taking him greedily.

Jaehyun started to twist his hand back and forth. Stretching the other even more.

He soon pushed in a third finger, a whimper falling from Taeyong's finger.

"Wait, please, for a second. Your hands are a lot bigger than mine." The bottom mumbled 

Jaehyun kept his hand still. It made sense that the older needed to adjust. His hands were pretty big. Three of his fingers were like four of Taeyong's own.

When the smaller finally gave him a sign that he could move, Jaehyun pulled his fingers out. Then moved them back in. Repeating the action over and over again.

The older was soon a whining mess. Completely forgetting what this could end up like. He was pushing back on his dongsaengs fingers. 

Jaehyun could only guess that his fingers felt better. Especially when he bent his index finger. The nail slightly scratching at the older's prostate.

"Oh master please! Hit there more!" Taeyong begged

Jaehyun felt his dick twitch in his pants at the name. He definitely never saw it coming, but he wasn't going to complain about being called it.

He pressed at the bundle of sensitive nerves, "You take my fingers so well baby. Such a tight little hole. Eating them up." 

The older whined at the praise. Jaehyun saw his fingers clutch at his bed spread harder. 

"It feel good baby? Do you like having master's fingers so deep inside you?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Feel so much better than my own." He cried out 

By now the older was shaking. His arms looking like they were going to buckle on him. His skin was hot, it radiated off of him. Making the whole room way too warm for Jaehyun to still be clothed.

"Oh master, I'm so close!" Taeyong screamed

"Then cum, show me how good it feels." The younger demanded

Jaehyun rammed his fingers into the older's prostate as fast as he could. After three hits to it, Taeyong let out a long cry. His cum landing on his bedsheets.

After everything was finally out, his arms fell from under him. Now only being supported by his forearms.

Jaehyun pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the older's confuter. He watched his leader try to calm down. His lean stomach heaving as his lungs tried to fill with air.

Jaehyun let his eyes move back to the older's ass. He got another idea.

He leaned forward, his tongue swiping over Taeyong's abused entrance. He heard a sharp intake at the action.

"Jaehyunie." Taeyong mumbled

The younger moved his head away for a second, "Don't be fussy. We're not done yet. It's not done until you've cum so many times that nothing can even come out anymore."

He started licking at his entrance again. This time with more force.

"I can't-" 

"You're young, you can handle going again. Be the good boy I know you are and do as master says." He demanded

Taeyong let out a small moan before placing his head on his arms. He stopped talking and just waited.

Jaehyun massaged his thumb into the older's hip before going again. This time he pressed his tongue into his entrance. Even after having three of the younger's own fingers being buried in him, he was still so tight. 

He tasted of peaches, which made Jaehyun get into this even more. He nipped at the older's rim before circling his tongue around. He pushed it in as much as possible. Soon letting go of the older so he could hold his ass cheeks apart.

He groped the small bit of meat there as his tongue lapped at everything displayed in front of him. 

At first he couldn't tell if the older would like this all that much. But that was no longer a thought soon. Taeyong was moaning like his was in a porno. His voice was breaking, reaching notes that the younger didn't think was even possible for him. 

It was a gorgeous sound that he burned into his brain incase this would never happen again.

After a while he wasn't only thrusting his tongue in, but Taeyong was pushing his hips back. Trying to get as much as the sweet feeling as possible.

"Master, you're so good at this." The older muttered

Jaehyun smirked at it, he joined SM at a young age. So he never had much practice doin things like this. But he was a teenager not that long ago. So he watched a lot of things that showed it.

To show the older that he heard what he said. He started moving his tongue faster. He gripped at the smaller's ass cheeks harshly.

"Oh fuck!" Taeyong yelled

His moans came out even louder. Changing from not only being high but being long and drawn out. 

Jaehyun didn't get a warning before Taeyong clamped down on his tongue. Another scream being let out as he came again.

He whined as Jaehyun's tongue left him. 

The younger licked his entrance one more time before he pulled his leader onto his lap.

More whines leaving his lips as his bare flesh was met with the corse jeans.

"You're doing so good baby. Taking it all so well." Jaehyun praised, kissing at the older's cheek

He wasn't facing him, so he couldn't kiss his lips like he wanted to. But Jaehyun settled for the cheek.

"That's my new favorite thing in the world." Taeyong let out breathlessly 

Jaehyun chuckled at it, a deep grumble resonating from his chest.

"Ready to go again" 

Taeyong turned his head to him. His eyes were slightly clouded. His lips beat red. He must have been biting at them.

"Fuck, you weren't just saying things."

Another chuckle left the younger. He pecked the older's lips before laying him down on his back at the head of the bed. He took one of the pillows there and placed it under his leaders back.

He then stood up and undid his belt. He threw it onto the ground next to a random blanket. He then took off his hoodie. Putting it in the same place.

"Oh damn, wear those shirts more often. Without the hoodie preferably." Taeyong muttered as his eyes wondered around the younger's chest

Jaehyun looked down. He was wearing a black muscle t. It gripped every plain he had. Showing off his pecks and arms. Also gripping his broad shoulders. 

He looked back at the older, smiling as he made eye contact and took off the shirt.

"Changed my mind. Just go shirtless."

Jaehyun's dimples showed as he continued to undress. 

When he was finally ridded of all clothing he climbed onto the bed. Hovering over the older's much smaller body. It was a view he could get used to.

He put Taeyong's legs on his shoulders. He was happy the older was a bit more flexible than some of the other members. Jaehyun then grabbed onto his member, lining up with his leader's entrance.

Taeyong leaned up and kissed the younger. Jaehyun licked at his bottom lip as he pressed his member forward. A groan escaping his lips as he was soon surrounded by the tight heat.

When he was fully in, he stopped moving completely. Giving the older time to adjust. He continued to kiss him, trying to distract him from any pain he might feel.

"Doing so good." He mumbled into the kiss 

Taeyong opened his mouth slightly. Jaehyun took the chance to slip his tongue inside. Letting the older taste himself and peaches.

Their tongues moved together smoothly. Sliding against each other slowly.

Jaehyun started to rock his hips slightly. His hips barely touching the older's. 

He pulled away from the kiss, instead moving to nip along Taeyong's sharp jawline. The skin turning red under his teeth. He licked the irritated flesh after, soothing it.

His hips started moving faster, his need taking over his own movements. He started pressing the older's legs down more. His knees now almost touching his shoulders.

"Master, harder," Taeyong whined in his ear. 

Jaehyun did as told, his hips hitting the older's ass sharply. It didn't take long for the pace to cause Taeyong to start moaning again. Spilling his seed onto his stomach. 

But Jaehyun kept going. His pace animalistic by now. He felt Taeyong slip his hands into his hair. Scratching at his scalp. He was whining and screaming into Jaehyun ears. 

The younger knew he was becoming sensitive. Yet he couldn't make himself stop. It felt too good to be wrapped in his tight heat.

"You feel so good inside, Master." his leader screamed 

Jaehyun moved faster, he wasn't expecting Taeyong to still be in pleasure. But if he was liking it, he'd take it.

"Fuck, you take me so well. Such a good boy." He grunted out

Taeyong whined louder. His hands started gripping at Jaehyun's hair harshly. 

"Come on, you can do it. You've been so good. Made me feel so good. Cum one more time for master." 

Jaehyun nailed into the older's prostate after he spoke. Taeyong's back arching gracefully. His eyes rolling back. Mouth falling open into an O. He looked like an absolute mess, and Jaehyun fucking loved it.

He gripped onto the headboard as he pounded into the older as hard as possible. The bed banging loudly against the wall. 

Taeyong shrieked as he came for the fourth time. His body so overworked and overwhelmed that nothing even came out.

Jaehyun cursed as his hips stuttered. He stopped moving as he spilled inside Taeyong. He could feel it start to surround him from how long it was built up.

When he finally rid out his high, Jaehyun looked at the smaller. His eyes lids were fluttering. He was covered in sweat. His mouth open wide as he tried to take in air.

The younger pulled out, making him whine. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'm just going to take us to the bathroom to clean up. I'm not leaving." Jaehyun reassured

All he got in response was a tired nod. 

He was about to pick the other up to take him to the bath when his phone started going off. Jaehyun got off the bed and searched through his pants. When he finally found it he saw that it was Johnny.

He pressed answer, "Hey hyung."

He got up from the ground quickly, searching through Johnny's bedside drawer. He saw a read pouch pushed up into the corner.

"Hey Jaehyun, did you check to see if Mark's present was in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to call back. It's in there."

"Okay, thanks. Before I called you the first time, I tried to call Taeyong. But he wasn't answering." Johnny said

"Oh, yeah," Jaehyun looked over at the older member, "When I went in there he was asleep."

"Ah, okay. That makes sense. Well, I'm gonna go. Thanks again."

"No problem, hyung."

The call ended and Jaehyun sighed. That was freaking close. He walked over to Taeyong, picking him up.

He heard the door open quickly.

"Hey hyung, do you know where-"

Winwin and Jaehyun made eye contact. Both pairs of eyes being blown wide.

After a second Winwin's eyes went back to normal. A giggle falling from his lips as he closed the door.


End file.
